Cockatrice
Cockatrices are a species of magical beasts, originating in Greece and Rome, that have spread around the world. They are basically the similar-yet-opposing counterparts to basilisks. It is said that, similar to basilisks, the first cockatrice was born from a seven-year-old chicken egg, laid under a full moon, and hatched under a snake. Appearance Cockatrices, appearance-wise, have physical elements from various creatures, both magical, and mundane. They mostly have chicken-like body types, and have chicken/rooster-like heads, but they have grayish-green, scaly skin, bird/dragon-like wings, meaning that it starts out feathered, but becomes skin about halfway down each wing, snake/dragon-like tails, with triangular spades at the end, fangs, forked tongues, spines on their backs, horns over their eyes, chicken-like legs, and avian/serpentine/draconine eyes. They also have a distinct "language", which is basically a combination of snake-like hissing, chicken-like clucking, and Dragonish. Behavior Cockatrices, similar to basilisks, are extremely powerful, extremely dangerous beasts. Also similarly, they are known killers, and are nearly impossible to domesticate. However, like their chicken cousins, they tend to gather in small flocks, of one alpha male, a few younger males, several females, and the chicks. Similar to both mundane chickens and basilisks, the females are really good mothers, preferring to protect the chicks until they are old enough to take care of themselves. Clutches of eggs typically range from 4-12 eggs. Powers *'Gliding' Cockatrices are able to glide short distances. They aren't able to fully fly through the air, though. *'Enhanced agility:' Cockatrices are able to go from one movement to another, effectively allowing them to dodge attacks, do backflips, and numerous other athletic, gymnastic, and martial implements with ease. *'Enhanced balance:' Cockatrices possess innate senses of balance, the positioning of limbs in space, centers of balance, and the physical condition to use these facts. *'Enhanced bite:' Cockatrices, due to their poisonous, snake-like fangs, possess powerful bites. *'Enhanced durability:' Cockatrices are able to shrug off pretty much any attack. *'Enhanced endurance:' Cockatrices are able to survive with little-to-no energy for an extended amount of time. *'Enhanced flexibility:' Cockatrices are able to bend and twist their bodies effortlessly past what most would think possible. *'Enhanced lung capacity:' Cockatrices possess tremendous lung capacity, and are able to use oxygen more efficiently than others while staying active. *'Enhanced reflexes:' Cockatrices possess extremely fast reaction speed, effectively allowing them to dodge attacks and react instantaneously to what would take most others more time to react. *'Enhanced smell:' Cockatrices are able to detect certain beasts, beings, objects, places, substances, etc., locate their origins, and even track, using nothing but their senses of smell. *'Enhanced stealth:' Cockatrices possess extraordinarily skillful expertise in the various ways and techniques of stealth. *'Enhanced strength:' Cockatrices are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Claws:' Cockatrices are able to use their claws as devastating weapons. *'Horns:' Cockatrices are able to use their horns as devastating weapons. *'Beaks:' Cockatrices are able to use their beaks as devastating weapons. *'Tails:' Cockatrices are able to use their tails as devastating weapons. *'Super roar/crow:' Cockatrices are able to emit a highly destructive and deafening sound, somewhat like a combination of rooster crow and dragon roar, of high amplitude from their vocal chords. *'Matter ingestion:' Cockatrices are able to ingest and digest any substance with no effect. *'Constriction:' Cockatrices are able to constrict their prey/enemies with their snake-like tails. *'Seismic sense:' Cockatrices are able to sense and perceive the vibrations in the ground. *'Petrifying gaze:' Cockatrices, like basilisks, are able to turn anyone to stone with but a look. *'Chicken/dragon/snake communication:' Cockatrices are able to communicate with snakes, chickens, and dragons. Weaknesses *'Reflecive surfaces:' Cockatrices, like basilisks, are weak to their own stare, and if one stares at itself in a reflective surface, such as a puddle or mirror, then it will petrify itself. Category:Magic Category:Beast Category:Chimera Category:Greece